


Worth A Thousand Words

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Ben Solo, Comic Book References, Fluff, M/M, Metafiction, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Writer Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben the comic artist has a bit of a crush on Poe the comic writer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Alternate Professions 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was, truthfully, something that Ben hadn’t expected to work out so well, the matter of working with new comic book writer Poe Dameron. But there was something about even receiving the email with the finished comic book script for the debut episode of his series about the mysterious John Doe, a bounty hunter turned Resistance hero, that was enough to make Ben’s heart go just a bit faster.   
  
Just a bit. There was something, he thought, about Poe that was just plain charming. As seen here:  
  
 _Hey, Ben,  
  
Just wanted to email you the script for John Doe #1, and see what you think. Can’t really wait to see your art; I bet it’s going to be wonderful!  
  
Sincerely,   
Poe _  
  
Wonderful. Ben couldn’t say that his art was really perfect per se, but he at least tried. And Poe...there was something about the man that captivated him, truthfully. Something about the way he laughed, or smiled, how enthusiastic he got when discussing John Doe, and how he really did want the sort of hero that his younger self would have looked up to. His sense of humor too — he never really got mean, but Ben could at least say that Poe’s sense of humor very much lined up with his own.   
  
It was looking over the script proper, perfectly formatted and all (Poe was a stickler for formatting), that Ben began to read through what Poe had written. Poe could still be funny, inserting little asides in there that were almost Stephen King-like in their snark. Ben could definitely say Poe had a very King-like style. Well, minus the monsters.   
  
Ben kept reading, leaning in (even though he was sure that it would ruin his eyes), chuckling at the right points (John Doe, like Poe, could be very funny. He could also be incredibly caring, more than you’d expect a bounty hunter to be), smiling at the right points. All the while, Ben’s cat, Niney, slept on Ben’s bed, purring and providing (almost) the perfect background noise to Ben’s reading.   
  
***  
  
It was later that Ben began his sketches. Just test sketches, really, but they were there. And also emailed Poe, letting him know that he was working on it. Maybe after all this (or hell, earlier than that), he could just ask Poe out. It had taken long enough, really. Secretly pining (assuming that was what the kids said nowadays), wondering how to tell Poe how he felt about him. And wondering if Poe felt the same way.   
  
He smiled faintly. He couldn’t say when he’d get the courage, but it was something he looked forward to nonetheless.


End file.
